Pokemon HeartGold Nao's Pokemon Adventure
by ImGoodAtDDR
Summary: The adventure of Nao the 11 year old Champion in making
1. Proluge

Prologe : Fate of Gold

So i start off i was on a road trip and then we went to a place (cant think of the name)and i run a cross Heart Gold with the Pokewalker :0 so i buy it (because i already started

SoulSilver). Few minutes later i got in the car with my sister and My mom. Then i Dramaticly pull out Cheri(my beutiful white Dsi )Change games (Platnuim)and turn on the game

while ignoring my sister with her blue new labtop.

* * *

Sorry its so short but it's just the prolog


	2. Chapter 1:Poition and Elders

Chapter 1 : Poitions and Elederly

So i Wake up and start playing Pokemon HeartGold. I woke up and i walk out of my room and stealing crap from my mom and run away to the prof. ' s house to hide. Without caring that I ran into his house without asking he tells me to go out into the world with nothing by my side but a pokemon so he can write a term paper. i accept and recieve Cyndaquil i deicieded to call him Blaze.(Remeber Blaze) While walking out I get stopped by the guy who was made to give out potions. Leaving the town after talkin to mommy i go to the next town and by deafeating wild pokemon Blaze leveled up to level 6 + it learned Smokescreen. I walk into the town with a petif...I mean elder showing me around and then he gives me...shoes? So leaving the town after leaving he STOPS ME AGAIN JUST TO GIVE ME A MAP :( No more interuptions i walk through alot-o-grass to get to Prof. Generic Name's House(on the way i got a apricot case)met he left and i went straight after. RING RING it's Prof. Elm "Omg you need to get over here quick beacause you can help so much.'' So i run over and when I leave CherryGrove A Red Head Reject shows up and attacks me beacuse im a main charecter. Then I Reilized that I forgot to heal so this may be trouble. He threw his small Totodile at my AWSOME Blaze. So i Attack and he does nothing intresting so i attack againg and he released his anger on me with a CRITACAL so i have 5 hp left And i attck and T.K.O with a critacal and he ran away saying I knew his name. Weird rejects and they Flying Machines


	3. Chapter 2:Horros Beyond Horrors

Chapter 2: Horrors beyond Horrors

I beat the red head after lveling up blaze to level 7 and ran off like Greg from Everybody Hates Chris. I go inside of the Prof. Elm's House and feel violated because a cop tried to arrest me but the sexy lady lyra comes and saves the day. So i name him what all of you thought i would Balvoire Few seconds later Lyra talks to me and this is what she said "Im hot e hot e hothot'' or at least i think then Elms all like Stop huggin me. i r embarresed so any way i show him the egg and he does a mexian tap dance like barry from platnuim. So i walk out to where i thought Lyra was and i was right and she thought me how to catch a pokemon and Love, except marril doesnt like hugs plus she gave me alot of Pokeballs. Then i go on an adventure to the first gym. Im on the road to vio-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Spinarak!(epic music plays) Im way to scared to run away plus Blaze is to scared to kill it so I deicied to catch it. I throw two pokeballs and they fail so the spinarck poisons me the little pest. Two pokeballs later i finally catch.(music stops)The horrid pokemon in my pokeball Is sent out in in stead of Blaze(Btw it is called Arakmid) and it quickly runs up my back and goes to sleep "Does it like me?" I ran back to heal and restock on pokemon then left now with two pokemon. Except to route 29 to train Arakmid.

Cheri Said " Next time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Nao, Arakmid and Blaze contionue on their adventure to Violet City Without Telling the Horrid Training to level 6."

So How did yall like the First two Chapters also tell me if you like the whole cheri preview thing. Please review, it took 2 hours to make the first 2 chapters


	4. Chapter 3:Budda's Angle

Chapter 3 : Budda's Angle

nothing terrible interesting happened training but Arakmid learned scary face and Blaze leveled up. So then I left from Cherrygrove finally. Then on my way i fought more rejects plus I have Youngster Joey phone number : ) also while fighting the 2nd reject and Bug Dude Don Arakmid and blaze leveled up once. Going up i saw a semi-cute girl but lyra's much going into cute interuption gives me a machine I made it to Violet City. Like most children I ran into the Sprout Tower filled with budda trainers and Gh-Gh-Ghost. But, Finaly after taking down the first budda Blaze grew to level 10 and learned Ember.

2-3 buddas later

I got up to the top and saw balvoir finishing beating up and elder w/ a beard's Pokemon and left so i went and finished were he failed and attack with a level 9 spider and level 11 mole type thing. At the begging i thought it was going to be easy. Bellspourt was whipping my arakmid so i got blaze and burnt his butt! Then he sent out hoothoot, So i burnt it and it lived and it got so boring that Blaze went to Sleep. So it kept peck his eyes out so I had to use a potion. Blaze then woke up and burnt it with a CRITACAL and then level up to level 12 and burnt bellsprout. So then I left by use the escape rope.

Cheri Said "Next time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Violet Gym vs Nao"

So i know this one is'nt up to par with the other 2 but it was started at 12:50 so i was sleepy


	5. Chapter 4:Falkner vs Nao

Chapter 4 : Falkner vs Nao

I run back to heal and quickly leave to go fight the 1st gym. There is'nt a puzzel so i just go and fight a Bird Dude with Arakmid. His Spearow got a CRITACAL with Fury Attack then kills Arakmid with Peck. So I quickly make fried chickens (:D) and Blaze levels up to 13 and learns Quick Attack instead of Leer. I then go on and fight Bird Dude Rod who threaned me to fall 100 feet... Now it's personal. I destoried his pokemon so then I leave to heal.I eventually get back and litsen to his boring speech and then we battle for the zepher badge

I sent out my Arakmid (because i haven't learned mt lesson) and he sent out his level 9 Pidgey. I sent out Blaze to make more Chicken (Blaze likes Chicken). He sent out his level 13 Pidgeotto. We both attacked then he missed and I burnted him (YEAH). He attacks me and I live with 4 HP then attack with a CRITACAL and Blaze levels up to level 14 then OMG Blaze is evolving! Then I get Blue head's Badge THE ZEPHER BADGE also he gives me TM 51 which contains Rest's incarnation + he gave me info about the 2nd Gym's Whereabouts .

Cheri Said " Next time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Nao gets a weird egg and continue his adventure to Azealea City."

Editor : I don't Have anything to say but if I did I would say it.


	6. Chapter 5:The Mysterious Egg and The

Chapter 5 : The Weird Egg and The Cute Pokemon

So I leave the Violet Gym and Prof. Elm calls "Go get my Egg please" so i go to the Poke Mart to get it. I recived the mysterious egg and leave behind the Aid. Then when I get out of the Mart their is a Kimono Girl who's like "You has me Egg it twas destiny" then leave after a unqued dance. After she leaves I studied the green polkadotted Egg. Then I leave to Route 32 to train Akamid To level 12. Plus at level 12 Arakmid learned Leech Life. So then I rudly get interupted by a pokemon. The pokemon was a Marrep I deiceid to catch the cuteness. I really did'nt have much trouble, I caught it on the 1st ball (I called it Bow-Pep) . So I decied to train it to level 12 It took forever but finally the deed is Finish.(Also i caught a Rattata for a HM Slave and Bow-Peep learned Thundershock) Then I got a Miracal Seed from a Guy with weird Hair. But after I beat the 1st trainer the weird Egg hatched it was a Togepi.(I named him Eggy) Then Psychic Called for the Togepi. After talking I continued with my journey.

Cheri Said "Next time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Nao with his 3 pokemon arives in Azealea Town but, suspicious trainers are located"

Pokemon Review :Blaze lv.14 boy Tackle Quick Attack SmokeScreen Ember

Arakmid lv.12 boy Poison Sting String Shot Leech Life Constrict

Bow-Pep lv.12 girl Tackle Growl Thunder Shock

Editor : Pokemon Review only Appers every 5 Chapters So try to remeber what changes every 5 chapters plus this is my longest chapter YEAH ;D


	7. Chapter 6:To Azealea Town

Chapter 6: To Azalea Town

On the way to Alzala Town I found a Great Ball and I figured out that my WHOLE team gets PWD by Wooper (.). This dude came and tried to sell me a SlowPoke Tail for a cheap 1,000,000. I healed my team at the convinent PC and then leave into the Union Cave after fighting a weird bird Dude. _so many random encounters :(._ Also Arakmid leveled up to 13 and Blaze leveled up to 15 while fighting a Hiker. I tried to play Metal Solid Snake and sneak past a Hiker (im not good at playing Solid Snake). I then I get attack by a Creepy Guy. After 5 random encounters later im outside and dogde the Hiker so I dont have to battle so I can heal. On my way 2 guys are arguering infront of a Well. I leave to go heal and then check on the dude. He told me about them cutting off poor Slowpoke Tails. "Let's Go Kick Their Leather Butts." I quickly ran back to the Well. I go down the well and see Kurt "My old Man back Hurts I cant go on." So I continued Where he Failed. 2-3 Rockets Grunts later. Arakmid leveled up to 14. Then I see another one but, he scared me so I left to heal. I only came back to avenge the Slowpokes.

His name was Proton he sent out his Zubat so I sent out Bow-Peep. Im alot quicker so I zapped the Bat and Bow-Peep leveled up to 14 also learned Thunder Shock. He sent ou Koffing so I switch to Blaze. I crisped Koffing and popped Blaze for trying to eat it but Blaze leveled up to 16 and then I beat him the 4 Rocket Members cleared out and then Kurt came and we got out of the Well. Back at Kurt's House I gave him a Apricot and he made a Pokeball. Also he gave me a Fast Ball. I then healed and left to the Azalea Gym.

Cheri Said " Next Time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Azalea Gym vs Nao"


	8. Chapter 7:Bugsy vs Nao

Chapter 7: Bugsy vs Nao

Finally Azealea Gym is about to be conqured. I see the puzzle so I send out Arakmid to see what it thought (It danced). I quickly figured out the gym puzzle and my reward was a battle Horay (by the way I switch Arakmid for Blaze)! I easily be the Bug Catcher. I got onto the sole Spinarak Machine and I found Twins Yehay. I used the switch and I got to the Red Switch and switched it. Then Saw The ...Gym...Leader? What is it a Boy or a Girl? I leave and heal then come back. "Hey are you a boy?" "YYEEESSSS! :('' Then he attack me out his anger

He sent out his Scyther (lol its a girl) and I sent out Blaze. He was faster but did somin uninteresting and I burnt it's wings and I keep spamming Ember. Plus Blaze hung on with 3 HP and leveled up to 18. Then he sent out Metapod so I sent out Bow-Peep. Stupid Super Poitions! Then finally Metapod Died and sent out Kakuna and I kill it with a CRITACAL and Bow-Peep leveled up to 15 and what! Bow-Peep is evolving! Congrats. Your Bow-Peep evolved into Flaffy! He's Calls me a Champion, Gives me the HIVE BADGE and TM 89 which contains U-Turn.

Cheri Said "Next time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Balvoire is back and he's stronger than before"

Can you belive it 2nd Gym already?


	9. Chapter 8:2nd Chance

Chapter 8 : 2nd Chance

I got on the machines and rode my way out of the gym and healed my hurt pokemon. But on my way out of Azealea Town, Balvoir comes back, calls me a lier and fights me! He starts with Gastly against my Blaze. It stupidly uses Mean Look and I kill it. Then he sends out Crocanaw and I switch to Bow-Peep. A Cronaw + Scary Face = Scary. I just Electrafied the crap out of it and Bow-Peep levels up to 16 then Balvoire sends out his Zubat. I switched to Arakmid and Balvoire says "You Have Nerve for not letting me be a main Charecter." For a taunt I switch to Bow-Peep AND IT CONFUSED ME GGGHHHAAA! Then he made me flinch GGGHHHAAA! Then I killed myself GGGHHHAAA! So then I switch to Arakmid and Zubat confuses me GGGHHHAAA! Then he killed Arakmid GGGHHHAAA! I switch to Blaze and Kill the little pest for what he did to Bow-Peep and Arakmid with Quick Attack and then Blaze leveled up to 19. He runs away for mercy. I go back to heal and then leave to the Ilex forest.

Cheri Said "Next time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Nao Plays Hide-n-Seek with so..." Nao Said " Hey I do more than that in the next cha.." Cheri " I know that *rolls eyes*" Nao" Fine but rember Reader Tune in"

Editor : So yeah like That all Folks Dun-Da-Dun


	10. Chapter 9:IlexGoSeek

Chapter 9 : Ilex-Go-Seek

(Before going into the Ilex Forest I bought alot of reples) A intern lost his Boss's pokemon so I have to get them. _grrugh___nao grunts while walking right _ccrunchh_ *nao looks down* Nao had an Idea. Nao works his way around the awarness _crunch chruch chruch_ SCKRACK Nao grabbed a hold of the Far'fetched and returns it to the intern and he tells me about the 2nd Far'fetched AAAAARRRRGGG! Well on my way over I found a Revive HooRay and caught Far'fetched Hooray brought it back to the intern than his boss came and gave me HM01 Cut I teach it to HM SLAVE and go to get Charcol from the teleporting Intern and give it to Blaze. Then continued my way over through the Ilex Forest. On my way out there is a fork in the path so I go straight to teach Eggy Headbutt! and then I go to the required way with a Kimono Girl and my Spinark tells here to go. She left and I collected an Ether! Seconeds later Im at Route 34 and Arakmid levels up to 15 and learned Night Shade and forgot String Shot. Also I meet up with Lyra and Her Grandparents and stuff like happened. Plus I WAS ATTACKED BY A COP! I make it into GoldenRod and went to go heal.

Cheri Said"Next time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure...HEY EDITOR WHATS HAPPENIG NEXT CHAPTER" Editor " Nao vs Whitney" Cheri" OH " "Next Time on Nao's Pokemon Adventure Nao vs Whitney"

Editor "ok well im increative in the reviews leave" "Suggesting for chap" said Cheri "What are YOU doin her!" "Finishing...For Chapter Names" Editor = O_O


End file.
